Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In an application in which a printer carries out printing from a mobile terminal (hereinafter described as a mobile terminal) such as a smart phone, there is an application that carries out printing by the mobile terminal communicating with the printer. The method is required to perform, for example, image conversion required for the printer in the mobile terminal, and the insufficient memory and the like occur due to the mobile terminal. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-50804 discloses a technique for receiving data for printing from a server or notifying a state of printing to the server. Cloud printing is a system that performs printing using the server on a network by the mobile terminal or the printer. However, in cloud printing, there are some cases such as the case where printing data cannot be obtained and the printing fails because a line used for communicating by the mobile terminal is without power, or the case where the user impatiently cancels the printing because of the slowness of the communication line.
As described the above, in cloud printing from the mobile terminal, there are some cases where the user cancels the printing intentionally and the printing is canceled by an unexpected accident such as a communication failure. In such a case, it is necessary that the processing corresponding to both cases is performed, unnecessary communication is not performed, and unnecessary data does not remain in the mobile terminal.